fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Igno (SSB Mash)
'''Igno '''is an unlockable newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Mash. He is a ''Fossil Fighters ''Vivosaur with the Legendary element. He was the rival of the also-legendary frigisaurus. Several of Igno's attacks are some form of kick, although they are often weak. He also has the ability to put fire on himself. Two of Igno's weak points are that he doesn't jump high and is slow. Those are reasons why Igno is not often played. His special moves involve his mouth and claws. His special moves also involve him attacking with fire. These moves are very strong, and make up for Igno's weak points. How to unlock *Beat 60 matches with the Hero. Attributes Despite Igno's horrible jumps, he has great recovery. His up aerial allows him to rise up, often enough to reach the edge. A combo often used by Igno players is to jump twice, use the up aerial, then use one of Igno's up special moves. This combo is possibly the strongest recovery combo. Igno is extremely hard to KO if one uses these attacks. Igno's normal attacks are weak, but has extremely strong special moves. Inferno Breath and Bouncing Inferno Breath are long-ranged, powerful fire attacks. Inferno Mouth is a very short-ranged version of Inferno Breath, but retains the power of the other side specials. Volcanic Combo and Volcanic Trio have immense damage, great knockback, and decent recovery. Volcanic Quartet is a weaker version of the two. Despite Igno already being powerful, Roaring Fire can help increase the power. Roaring Lava increases Igno's strength even more, but deals great damage to him. After Roaring Lava has strengthened Igno, using Volcanic Trio, Igno's most powerful move, can KO at 30%. Moveset Ground attacks Normal *Neutral attack: Does a punch. 4%. *Dash attack: Does a kick. 3%. *Forward tilt: Opens jaws, then does a bite. 5% damage, and 40 frames to open jaws. *Up tilt: Bends down and swats tail forward. 6% damage. *Down tilt: Spins around, hitting with tail. Spin takes 23 frames. Attack deals 4%. Smash attacks *Forward smash: Jumps forward, attacking with belly. If not charged up, Igno takes 20 frames to start the jump. When fully charged, it takes 53. The damage taken from getting hit mid-jump ranges from 12% to 26%, depending on how long attack is charged up. When Igno lands after not hitting anything, he can do 4-6% damage. *Up smash: Tilts head up, then breathes upwards three small fireballs. 13 frames before tilting, and 24 frames while tilting. There are 4 frames before the first fireball. Each fireball lasts for 17 frames, and there are 6 frames between each fireball. Each fireball does 7% damage. It is very difficult to land a hit with this attack. *Down smash: Stomps the ground, creating a shockwave. Stomp does 14%, shockwave does 16%. Great knockback, and if properly positioned, can KO at 85%. Other attacks *Ledge attack: Pushes self up a tiny bit, then does kick, dealing 9% damage. *100% ledge attack: Flips up, coated in fire, and does a kick at 10% damage. *Floor attack (face up): Does a kick. 3%. *Floor attack (face down): Attacks with tail. 6%. Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial: Does a flip coated in fire. Flip takes 19 frames, and does 7% damage. *Forward aerial: Sticks legs forward and bangs them together. 9%. *Back aerial: Sticks tail out for 18 frames. 4% damage. *Up aerial: Sticks out head, arm, tail, and leg, then spins around like a shuriken for 45 frames, rising higher. Although just an up aerial, it's great for recovery and deals 7% damage with great knockback. *Down aerial: Does half a flip, then slightly moves downwards, attacking with the spikes on his back. Every other part of Igno's body is extremely vulnerable during this move. Igno's back does 8% damage during this attack. After the flip, Igno returns right side up. Grabs & throws *Pummel: Scratches with claw. 4%. *Forward throw: Puts in mouth, then jerks head forward, throwing opponent. Igno then punches the opponent. 11% damage. *Down throw: Hits with tail. 4%. *Back throw: Throws backwards, then hits once with tail, with decent knockback. 7%. *Up throw: Throws up, then breathes a stream of fire, sending them up into the air. Does a high 17% damage rate. Special moves In Super Smash Bros. Mash, all special moves can be swapped out for others. Igno's Final Smash is Heat Release. On-Screen Appearances A fossil rock is on the stage. A red wave of heat then goes into it, then the fossil rock disappears and Igno comes out. Taunts *Up taunt: Igno breathes fire upwards. *Side taunt: Igno roars. *Down taunt: Igno becomes his head fossil, then becomes Igno again. Cheer Ig-no! Idle Pose Igno pulls out a tiny Frigi doll and punches it twice. Igno pulls out a tiny Frigi doll and eats it. Victory Pose Igno does a roar as the ''Fossil Fighters ''music for winning a battle plays. Defeat Pose Igno becomes longer, then shrinks and disappears, exactly like a Vivosaur does when it is defeated. Costumes *Alectro *Green *Yellow *Purple *''Fossil Fighters: Champions ''appearance *Blue ''Fossil Fighters: Champions ''appearance *Green ''Fossil Fighters: Champions ''appearance *Yellow ''Fossil Fighters: Champions ''appearance *Purple ''Fossil Fighters: Champions ''appearance Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Mash Characters Category:Dinosaurs